


How Unlucky For You~

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Omorashi, Piss kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The King's Game, a sick game for money, more than a million US dollars, people will do anything for money.Some people joined just for the sadomasochism that can be dished out in the game.Two players, two cards.The King and The Joker.If you got The King card, you could force the other player to whatever you wanted, this would go on and on until the other gave up or died.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 75





	How Unlucky For You~

**Author's Note:**

> Premise based on the 1999 film 'Red Room'.

You and an unknown boy sat across from each other, a card in front of both of you. You didn't even know the boy, but he looked young.

"Turn the card"

The voice of the 'host' came over the speaker and you two obliged. You sucked in a breath as you turned the card, gulping.

Joker.

You could already feel your heart speed up and your body temperature skyrocket.

The boy giggled loudly, you looked down at your lap, feeling sweat bead on your forehead, that laugh was terrifying, your mind ran through every scenario that could happen, simply from him just killing you to him having sex with you.

"Open your mouth."

The grin he had was horrifying to you combined with his cheery almost gleeful tone he spoke with. Even still, you followed the game rules and opened your mouth up for him. He walked close to you, his hips inches away from your face. He unzipped his pants, the sound of the zipper made you close your eyes, scared of what was to come next.

A warm liquid filled your mouth, making you gag, you had a pretty good idea of what that liquid was "whew, I've been holding that in for hours" you gulped down a bit of piss before it could spill outside your mouth "hey now, I didn't say you could swallow it, did I?" you shook your head, trying not to spill any "that's right, I didn't. So hold it there till I say you can swallow" he sounded so smug.

The piss began to spill out of your mouth and you coughed, which was definitely the worse thing you had ever done in your life, the piss went up to your nose, spilling out your nostrils, it burned the sensitive insides of your sinuses, but you were determined to win this game. You held it in your mouth till he finished, giving himself a few shakes before tucking himself back in his pants.

"Keep it in your mouth till I say you can swallow, okay, and open your eyes jeez, you can't see me in all my glory if you have them closed" he had such a childish way of speaking, was he even old enough to be playing this game? Not that you knew of an age limit.

You opened your eyes to meet the grinning face of the boy "good job" he clapped, all too patronizingly. "Okay, looks like my turns up! You can swallow now" he looked and sounded so innocent.

You gulped it down best you could without spilling any, however, you broke into a coughing fit as you felt the stinging in your sinuses again "aw, what? Does it hurt?" you didn't respond, taking your seat back on the ground across from him, ready to see who's King next.


End file.
